Call me the Beast Master
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Finding out you can do something fantasy writers havd made millions on hadn't been what eleven year old Harry Potter thougbt he'd come into knowjng when he woke up like any other day. What does the addition of a fox with more than one tail do to the mix? "They followed me home." Dark humor abound so the raiting is to be on the safe side.


_**It Followed Me Home**_ response. Original idea credit goes to Anubis of The Highway Thieves

There are a bunch of fics that involve Harry somehow getting a dangerous animal as a Familiar with a "destined" bond of some sort, this isn't exactly going to be one of those fics.

 **Requirements:**

Must be some what comedic.

Must have have Harry say something a long the lines of " Uh, it/he/she/they followed me home?" when asked why the being is with him.

A dangerous being(class 4 or 5 or possibly higher and can be sentient) must imprint, force a bond of some sort, or at least take a liking to Harry and not want to be separated from him, following him almost everywhere he goes and being protective of him and only truly listening to Harry and those he trusts.

Harry while not liking it at first must eventually accept the being.

The being can not be separated from Harry permanently.

Sirius must be freed and/or alive.

 **Forbidden:**

Basilisk, Dementors, and cannon Dragon breeds(exceptions being that they are at least a 1/4 of a breed from another franchise) being used.

Slash.

While you can still pair Harry with Fleur, Gabrielle, or an OC Veela bonds are not accepted.

 **Recomended:**

James and Lily alive(non neglecting if Harry has a sibling and is not the Child Who Lived).

FemHarry

Nundu, Lamia, Succubus, Incubus(only for FemHarry), Fey, or Kitsune as the being.

 **Optional:**

Mutiple humanoid Females bonding to Harry/FemHarry(only one humanoid Male bonding to FemHarry).

* * *

If you asked Harry Potter how he ended up in his current situation, namely trying to keep a black furred fox with flames dancing on its four tails and what he assumed was some sort of dragon, from killing his aunt and uncle he would have one very short and precise answer for you. "They followed me home and when my relatives called one a mold colored rat and the other black gekko with wings they got pissed off."

-flashback to earlier that afternoon-

Harrys eyes went wide when he saw the bricks of the alley fold inward before a street lined with shops appeared before his eyes. Some shops had opened doors and haggling could be heard from inside while open air market stands selling food, he guessed they were the wizarding equivalent of street food at a carnival not that he would know what that was either, made for a moment of sensory overload at all that was going on around him.

"C'mon Harry, times wastin!" Hagrid said giving the eleven year old a clap on the shoulder. Seeing the boy stumble into Diagon Alley he paused for a moment before shrugging mentally. Harry was a strong boy, he could survive him being a little rough; unfortunate side-effect of being half-giant and being stronger than the average mortal. "Lets get to the bank first. Headmaster Dumbledore gave me your vault key to buy your things."

It was obvious to Harry the half-giant was dull as a rounded door knob or inbred to an extreme if he failed to notice the dark suspicious look being shot at him. Hagrid puffed up this Headmaster Dumbledore like he was the second coming of Jesus himself and that was bad enough. Not that he had anything against the religious type, whatever floats your boat and helps you sleep at night when you justify your sins as far as he was concerned, but religion itself was nothing but a scam and Hagrid made it sound like the wizarding sect of England was a cult following of Headmaster Dumbledore. "Care to tell me why a school Headmaster has MY vault key in the first place?" he asked with a tone that demanded an answer.

"The Headmaster was a friend of your parents. Said he read their wills and the security of your trust vault key was to be left to him. Smart move on them parts. Right good man the Headmaster is. Smart too" Hagrid said nodding his head sagely like he was preaching to the unwashed masses at church. As he led Harry through the alley and pointed out the various shops the darks looks being shot his way were missed.

Harry scowled and crossed his arms across his chest following the lumbering buffoon. Something was off here and he could smell it. Well the lumbering buffoon smelled pretty ripe too and strongly in need of a thorough bath or fifty but that was besides the point. Why would his parents lay responsibilty of holding a vault full of money to a school head even if he was as Hagrid said 'a good friend'? It was all too fishy to him. Grunting as some kid shoved him to the side he glared at the blonde git who sneered at him before proceeding past with his, Harry assumed at least, parents. Finding the tower of idiocy still walking without paying attention if he was still right beside him Harry dodged and weaved between people til he saw Hagrid stopped at the steps of a large building with marble steps leading up to a door guarded by squat creatures in armor holding onto axes.

"'eres the bank Harry. Gringotts, most secure place in the world for yer money and valuables. Owned by Goblins it is. Mighty greedy little fellers but most fiscally responsible creatures you'll find this side of the globes with the Dwarves of Ireland being a close second" Hagrid said. Fishing around in his pocket for a moment he produced a silver key and handed it to Harry. "When we go inside find a teller and give them your name & that key. They'll take you down to your trust vault. When you come back up I need you to give that back to me so I can return it to the Headmaster."

Harry snorted silently at the mention and already knew that was not going to happen. The money was his left by his parents for him. Not this Dumbledore fellow. Not for Hagrid or anyone else in the wizarding world but him. Like hell he was giving the key back. Making fast strides up to the doors he momentarily glanced up reading the inscription before nodding his head politely in greeting to the guards at the door and wishing them a good morning. _'Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they don't deserve some form of respect. Plus controlling access to our money, its a rrreeaalllyyy bad idea to be on their bad side'_ he thought walking up to a tellers window. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm here to access my trust vault" he said sliding the key across to the goblin who was looking at him.

"Harry Potter you say?" the goblin asked skeptically. He set aside the parchment and quill he was using to jot down some business notes before turning his full attention to the wizard before him. Picking the key up he examined it thoroughly for a moment before nodding it was the genuine key for the trust vault of House Potter assigned for Heir Harry James Potter. "Slice your finger and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment. It will confirm your identity. Standard proceedure for first time customers to ensure thieves do not access what is not theirs" he said sliding a knife the size of a letter opener and a blank piece of parchment across the surface.

Harry eyed the knife and parchment skeptically. "You wouldn't happen to have someone bandages and what not on hand do you? I hardly think your people, no offense intended but being that this is my first time in this side of the world I'm not sure how to refer your kind without being offensive, find a tedium of wizards slicing their hands for blood verification and cleaning it up afterwards to be fun" he said as he picked up the silver knife. Unconsciously he noted that there was an almost perfect balance to the insturment but not quite.

The goblin raised an eyebrow and jotted down a note on a separate piece of parchment. If this boy was indeed Harry Potter, Heir and next Lord to the Ancient & Noble House of Potter, how was this his first exposure to the magical world? The boy was born in it as far as the Goblin Nation knew and they kept exstenive tabs on all their customers. "Once the necessary blood has been drawn the wound will seal itself shut like you were never injured. I would ask you proceed. Time is money" he said folding his hands before himself. A critical eye watched the boy make the cut and the blood drip onto the parchment before the wound sealed shut as he took both items back. His eyes widened at the writing that began to unfold on the parchment. The head of the Nation would have to be informed immediately after he dealt with the boy. "Follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry followed the goblin through a series of hallways til they stopped at a minecart. "Forgive my ignorance if you could but-"

"The customer vaults are under the bank. The folly of banks that many muggles, non-magical humans like the ones you seem to have been raised by, use is that they are built above ground instead of under. It makes it much easier for them to escape with their ill gotten gains. We Children of the Goblin Nation build underground to make it not only extremely hard for thieves to get in but nearly impossible for them to get out Mr. Potter. Like I said before time is money" the goblin said ushering Harry into the cart. "I would suggest hanging onto the bar, most wizards and witches tend to get motion sickness."

Harry grabbed the bar cautiously and eyed the goblin. Before he could ask what the goblin meant by his last statement the minecart shot off like a rocket. Exhilaration rushed through his veins at the twists and turns the cart took at high speeds thinking to himself this must be what his cousin meant when describring his trip on a rollercoaster to his gang of bully friends. All too soon, it was actually minutes but it felt like seconds with the adrenaline rush, the cart came to a stop in front of a vault bearing a family crest of some kind of bird with an eagle looking head clutching a sword. "So is this it?" he asked pointing to the huge vault door.

"Indeed" the goblin said slotting the key into the lock. "Now all you must do is press your hand to the door and it will open. Your parents opened this vault so it would respond only to the combination of your magic and the key."

Harry nodded his head and walked up pressing his hand to the vault door. Hearing the click and turning of gears he stepped to the side as it began to open. Calling him shocked to see the stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins would be an understatement. "How much is in here exactly?" he asked once his voice came back.

"Two thousand galleons, one thousand sickles and roughly nine hundred knuts give or take according to the summary sheet that updates as fees are taken for vault upkeep" the goblin said peering at the parchment sheet posted beside the door.

"Is that a lot? I really don't have a measure to hold it against" Harry said as he scratched his cheek.

The goblin sighed and made a mental note of adding that to the discussion with the leader of the Nation. "As it stands right now, one galleon is the equivalent of five muggle pounds. Altogether in here you have nearly seventeen thousand pounds at your disposal" he said trying to be patient.

Harrys jaw dropped at that. He had nearly twenty thousands pounds at his fingertips?! He could do so much with that it wasn't even funny. Get clothes that actually fit, books to read that fell into his interests... Snapping himself out of his thoughts he grabbed one of the bags on a shelf and filled it with handfuls of each coin type not quite sure how much of each he would need to buy his school gear. _'If I need more than I can always come back for more'_ he thought pulling the mouth of it closed so the coins didn't spill out. "I have a question and I was hoping you might be able to answer it for me" he said as the goblin handed him back the vault key when it was closed behind him.

"That depends on the question Mr. Potter" the goblin as the cart carried them back to the surface.

"My parents set up my trust vault here so that has to mean they have or had accounts of their own that logically got folded into one when they got married that I'll eventually gain control over as their only known child. Would your people happen to know if my parents left a copy of their wills in said vault or one of their vaults? The man who brought me here that gave me my vault key said that this man Headmaster Dumbledore who heads up Hogwarts was a close friend who read their wills and had said that possession of my trust vault key was supposed to fall on him as their friend" Harry said.

The goblin growled hearing that and froze for a moment. "Mr. Potter, can you tell me who this man is that has brought you here today looks like?" the goblin asked turning his head slowly.

"Sure, big guy like a giant only smaller. I think he said he was a half-giant or something. Smells riper than a dead body on the Thames. His name is Rubin.. No thats not right." Harry scowled thoughtfully for a moment wracking his brain. "It starts with an R but his last name is Hagrid. Not very bright either."

The goblins hand twitched as he made another furious mental note to add to his conversation after he was done with Harry. "Follow me Mr. Potter and do not doddle."

Harry had to almost sprint to keep up with the quick strides of the goblin. _'For such a small creature he sure is quick. Then again if these goblins are like the fairytales and fight just as fiercely then its a boon for them to be shorter in stature'_ he thought as they stopped outside an office. When he was told to stay there he nodded before the goblin entered the office. Loud yelling amd swearing in a language he couldn't understand ensued before an axe broke through the window.

"Mr. Potter get in here!"

Harry almost jumped out of his skin before entering the office. "I didn't break some kind of taboo or offend did I? I sincerely apologize if I did. As I told your associate" he motioned to the first goblin while looking at the second goblin who was visibly shaking in rage while clutching the parchment in his hands behind a desk "this is the first time that I've been on this side of the world. I also respectfully told your associate that I wasn't sure how to refer to your people without being offensive so I-"

"Mr. Potter, my name is Griphook and I am the current goblin in charge of the Ancient & Noble House of Potter holdings here at Gringotts bank. My colleague here has just informed me of what you said to him and I must ask you to confirm it. You have been living with muggles for the last ten years or so since the death of your parents." Harry nodded his head. "You have never before this day, with the exception of the time in your parents care before their untimely and unforgiveable deaths, stepped foot in the magical world." Another nod was the reply he got. "Another person has been in possession of your vault key the whole time up until you entered our bank."

"Am I in trouble for that? Like I said, today is the first day I can remember stepping foot in the magical side of society. As much as I hate religion, with God as my witness smite me now if I'm lying" Harry said spreading his arms out wide to make himself a bigger target. When nothing happened for a minute like he knew it wouldn't he dropped his arms. "Its why I asked your associate if your people would know if my parents left a copy of their will either in one of their vaults or a joint vault they shared as a married couple. When the oaf of a towering moron who brought me here spewing off left and rigbt about the 'great man Headmaster Dumbledore' being told in my parents wills, that he apparently and allegedly read according to the oaf, that he hold onto my trust vault key that I found suspicious."

"Were you aware you should have been getting summons from our bank to settle that very matter the moment you turned eleven?" Griphook asked with a deadly serious stare. "Summons that were replied to and signed off on by you stating that you wanted all questions about that referred to Albus Dumbledore your magical guardian?"

Harrys eyes hardened into borderline onyx gems. "I do not know who wrote or signed off on those replies but I swear on my life I have never once received mail from your people. If I had known you were trying to get in touch with me regarding my parents will or their estate I would have made coming here to sort that out priority number one on my list of things to do" he said sharply, his eyes closing to avoid the blinding silver light that encompassed him. "What the bloody hell was that?" he asked cracking his eye open to see if it was safe to open them again. "And what the bloody hell is a magical guardian? I've never met the sodding man once in my entire life that I can recall!"

"That was you giving an oath Heir Potter and being found truthful in your words. If you had lied then you would have surrendered your own life by the wording of your oath" Griphook said with a grimace. "In regards to your second question that is far more concerning. Magical guardians are supposed to, according to wizard law anyways, look after a minor magical childs welfare til they reach their majority peaks which is usually seventeen human years olds. The fact he is claiming to be your magical guardian but everything you have said far proven to be truth is... Troubling."

"It should considering the last eight or nine years I've beeen used and abused like a slave. I can't begin to tell you how many times I was pretty sure I was dying after being beat within an inch of my life." The hatred in Harrys voice was barely held back as he threw himself down into a chair. "I bloody well DID die one because of those magic hating beasts calling themselves humans! I was actually happy about it too til the that bitch of an angel slapped me back into my body after tearing a black piece of something out my soul or whatever it is us magic capable beings possess. Damn thing screamed like legends describes banshees should."

Griphook and the other goblin shared a cold moment of actual fear. For Death to reject a soul and rip something of it meant one thing, Black Magic contamination and it wasn't that souls time yet. "Heir Potter, how would you like to be free of those who would like to control you?" Griphook asked after a long moment of tense silence.

Harry leaned forward with a calculating look in his eyes. "I'm listening gentlemen."

When Harry emerged from the back offices Hagrid was relieved to see the boy was ok. He wasn't a particular fan of the Goblin Nation and extended company with them was never a good sign for any involved. "Over here 'Arry" he called waving his arm to catch the boys attention. When the boy was near enough to properly look at he noticed something immediately wrong. "You look like you swallowed a-"

"Shove it where the sun don't shine half-giant" Harry said scathingly and walked past with nary a glance. His hands were clenched in fists sporting two new rings. The goblins words had been enlightening and one mildly painful minor ritual later, the pain lasted a second really when they were drawing the blood to fill the chalice, he was magically emancipated granting him status as Lord Apparent Potter and Lord Apparent Peverell. Brief explanations were given before he'd left the office to do the actual shopping for Hogwarts.

Hagrid growled at the disrespect and stormed after Harry. "You listen to me 'Arry. Return your vault key and apolo-" He cut off his rant realizing he'd lost track of Harry in the crowd in the blink of an eye. Oh no, he had to find the boy before Headmaster Dumbledore found out.

Harry almost smiled as the automatic glamor spell cast by the Peverell ring made him blend into the crowd. As little as he knew what the true scope of what his titles meant, a fact he would rectify soon, the rings were useful to hide his appearance when he wished to be anonymous and even protect the secrets in his mind according to the goblins. "Now where do I start first for school shopping? Decisions decisions" he drawled looking over the list and then the stores around him. With the book store on his left and a trunk store on his right his course set itself. He got his trunk first, a fairly expensive one with a lot of interior compartments with charms to sort & house non-living objects by what they were, before heading to the bookstore next. Find the books was a tedious affair and in the end he needed to fetch help to get them all, course books he needed and then some for extra reading ranging from wizard culture, laws & customs to books about runes & rune crafting after finding a particularly interesting book talking about the theory behind things that normal people already with technology. Once that was all sorted out into his trunk the next stop saw him to the apothecary to pick up his supplies & instruments there. That was a quick trip and after he carefully had those sorted into a compartment strictly for potions supplies he was off once more. Robes were a pain in the arse as the girls in the shops were gossiping about Harry Potter being in the alley shopping for Hogwarts supplies.

If it wasn't for his own desire to be anonymous he would have been laughing as he paid for the black robes and set them in his trunk. "Maybe he'll be in here soon enough girls. He has to get his schools robes from somewhere and this is supposed to be the best place to get them. Or so your sign in the window says at least" he said. He was surprised even his voice was affected by the spell that made him more plain looking and unrecognizable.

"I do hope so dearie. Being able to say I'm the one responsible for getting him his school robes. Oh the free publicity that it would bring" the shops owner Madame Malkin said.

"Yeah... I'm going to go" Harry said sufficiently creeped out before slipping out with his trunk. Suppressing a shiver that wanted to race down his spine he checked off his robes from the list and found he was just a few things short. A pet if he desired, wand, a pointy black hat.. "I should get my wand last but I kind of want to see what mine will be like. Now where was that wand shop again?" he asked himself.

"Hey kid, wand shops that way. Learn the layout of the alley Firstie or go get your parents" a passing by teenage girl with a green and silver crest bearing a snake said pointing behind her. "Ask for Marco when you see the sign reading Ashbys Foci. Ollivanders was shut down after he was caught selling wands to minors with illegally obtained wand cores and sent to Azkaban for life as a result."

"Uh thanks!" Harry called out to the girl who raised a hand in reply. "Well it wasn't what I was looking for but she told me where to go at least." Pulling his trunk behind him he kept his eyes peeled for the Ashbys sign he was told to look for and turned into the store once he found it. "Hello? I'm looking for Marco? I'm heading to Hogwarts and I need to get my wand" he said loudly noticing the store was empty.

"Ooh, a little First Year it seems. Come come child, I'm behind the counter" a voice replied.

Harry scowled at being called a child but approached the counter where a youthful man who looked maybe forty was working on what he guessed was a a wand. "So how does this whole process of getting my wand work?" he asked.

Marco looked up after sealing up the casing on a new wand and peered at the young man. "You, you are very different from my normal customer" he said standing up. "Drop the glamor." A motion of his hand closed the shop door, locked it, flipped the sign to 'closed for lunch break' and blacked out the glass. "I pride myself on privacy for my higher end clients. For you to be here means a client of mine told you to come here and they saw something in you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that sir. The girl barely looked at me." Harry was entirely uncomfortable with how focused the man was on him. "Do I have to drop the glamor? I really don't feel like being gawked at more than I already have."

"Drop it or get a cheap pre-made wand that will respond to you sluggishly at best at the second hand wand shop five display windows down."

Harry sighed before the glamor disappeared with a thought.

Marcos eyes widened seeing just who was before him. "Lightning bolt scar and eyes as green as the spell that claimed your mothers life.. Harry Potter as I live and breathe" he said as awe tinged his words. "Lad you come on around back and I will hand make your wand now for free if you promise to give me a little publicity and mention my shop to those who you think might do great things. I'll even throw in a wand holster."

Harry visibly fidgeted in place at the offer. He didn't want to have people throw things at him for free because he was famous. "Uh..ok?" he said uncertainly as he went around the counter and followed the man who seemed to have gained a spring in his step. As Marco explained the wand making process to him Harry did what was asked of him. The first thing to be selected was the wood to make up the wand. When Harry found the blocks, one maple and one yew, that felt right he picked them up drawing an eyebrow raise from the wand maker. After that was the choosing of materials for the core.

"Three thestral mane hairs and three hairs from the tail of a mother unicorn. Quite the odd combination indeed. Interesting and intriguing but most certainly odd" Marco said taking them and carefully laying them out between the wood blocks. One symbolizing life and protection while the other was symbolic of death and the afterlife, this would be a powerful wand indeed. "Last but certainly not least, the runes that will adorn the body of your wand."

"I don't understand. What do runes being on a wand have to do with a wand?" Harry asked as he looked at the table of runes carved into a stone tablet.

"Everything Mr. Potter, they have everything to do with a wand. Lesser wand makers don't do tradition proud and do the whole wand making process. They will make the casing and encompass the core but skip engraving runes that react to the wielders magic. Runes on wands attune a wand to be completely in-synch with their mages magic. Now tell me which ones your magic is drawn to."

Harry looked over the tablet carefully observing each one before beginning to point them out.

Truth, Justice, Loyalty, Protection and Power; the combination of those five runes made Marco whistle silently to himself. Now he was entirely curious what fate the Potter lad in store to draw his magic to the Justice rune. One could say its a need to righteously avenge a wrong done to him but he didn't think it that petty or simple. "Well Mr. Potter, if you'll have a seat in the waiting area I'll get right on your wand. Don't mind if you hear an explosion in the back, the process can be a little explosive at times" he said shooing Harry to the front of the store.

Harry looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow himself but took a seat picking up a Wizarding World News Weekly magazine. If he had to wait he'd might as well use the time to catch up on current events. A few times he heard explosions and muffled curses but he paid it no mind as Marco said though he did jump once or twice at unexpectedly loud sharp cracks of sound.

Forty five minutes later Marco emerged triumphantly with two boxes in hand, one pure white decorated with a black depiction of unicorn arcing across a field and the other pure black with a white representation of a winged horse in flght across a starry sky. "Come come Mr. Potter, bear witness to my greatest masterpieces to date!" he said with an excited glee in his voice.

Harry took the wand boxes and set them on the counter. With a sense of caution he opened the lids of the wand boxes and was left speechless. Unlike the very plain wands he saw other wizards and witches using his were works of art in comparison. The wand in the white box was an almost blonde hued maple that was embedded with what looked to be an ivory grip at the base where he would hold it. Spiraling up the wand looked like carefully engraved thorned vines. In the black box the black yew wand had the same ivory looking grip and where its counterpart had what appeared to be vines spiraling up the body this one had what looked like individually etched claw shaped marks. While one or the other seemed to radiate power on their own, them both being so close together made it hard to breathe for a moment.

"Astonishing things aren't they?" Marco asked putting the lids back on. Hiding the wands from sight seemed to lessen their aura and effect it was having on Harry. "One wand to fight for truth, justice and those you are loyal to" he put his hand on the black box "while other to serve as the shield for the innocent from the sinful who would do them harm. Brother and sister to the same cause, your cause whatever that may be Mr. Potter. I can say with every shred of certainty you are bound for great things. Be you angel or demon at the end of it though, they will be great things. Before you leave this shop you will have to grasp them to attune them to your magic and your magic only. Dual wand users are rare, one in thousands. I hope to see the things you do be great in the sense of aiding many."

Harry removed the lid of the white box first and removed the wand. With a deep breath he clasped the grip in his hand, a chill like the first winds of autumn rushing through his veins. It was cold but it was a welcoming and soothing type of cold that eminated out and made the room colder for a moment before it passed. "Sir, please remove your hand" he said motioning to black box. Removing the black lid the same aura hit him but it was less smothering. Picking up the second wand he shivered as a tidal wave of heat rushed through his body. It was comparable to the summer heatwave where temperatures exceeded one hundred degrees for a week and even the cruel monsters known as the Dursleys dared to not overwork him lest he actually die from heatstroke and dehydration alongside everything else wrong with him due to their 'care'. For a long moment the room was hot as a furnace that the windows actually cracked. As quick as it was there it was gone. "I guess its a good thing I have no dominant hand huh" he said. "But why did you make two wands instead of one?"

"The hairs did not wish to work together in one wand Mr. Potter. The very nature of thestrals and unicorns are diametric opposites. Unicorns are generally considered symbols of life while thestrals are creatures of death, that is to say only those who have been around or seen death can see them. The same was to be for woods. Yew is a dark wood and considered a dead albeit strong wood whereas maple is a soft but equally strong 'living' wood."

Harry wasn't quite sure what a 'living' or 'dead' wood had to do with anything but chose not to ask. "Not to sound like I'm demanding here but you said something a wand holster. Or I should say I'll be needing two of them" he said as he transferred the maple wand, the slight shorter of the two wands, to his left hand with its partner. Dragging out the money pouch he counted out ten galleons and slid them across the counter. "I was never here ok? I don't need to be swarmed or gawked at by more idiots than I already was prior to leaving Gringotts."

Marco scoffed at the request and slid two dragonhide wand holsters across the counter toward Harry after making a show of how to properly strap them onto the inside of his forearms. "I already said I make it a point to keep my higher ends clients transactions private Mr. Potter. Just insinuating that I need hush money is an insult to my professional pride" he said crossing his arms across his chest. "I do however understand the desire to have some degree of anonymity what with who you are. We'll call this the cost for the second holster." The golden coins disappeared into a register drawer. "So am I last your stop Mr. Potter? Call it curiosity."

"You're not actually. I still need to find a pointy black hat, a little too sterotypical if you ask me but what do I know since I'm just a muggle raised wizard with common sense, and see if theres a pet that catches my interest" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Thank you for your time Mr. Ashby and if I find someone worth mentioning your name to I will." He gave a polite nod, reapplied the glamor after holstering his wands and strapping the wand holsters on and exited the shop. "

For a moment Marco wathed the glamored Harry leave and shook his head. "The things you will do Mr. Potter, let us hope and pray that they are for the betterment of everyone and not to spite us." He turned to continue his work from earlier when he realized something important. "Morganas saggy... I forgot to apply to the Ministry Trace!"

Back towards the mouth of the alley Harry stored his pointy black hat in his trunk before his eyes caught sight of the pet store. Walking into he was assaulted on all sides by various animal sounds. On his left was all manner of magical dogs, cats and birds while his right hand side held various species of reptiles & exotic looking creatures. On a whim he decided to start on the right hand side of the store just to ee what was there even though he knew none of the animals would be allowed in the school. The first thing to catch his eye was a snake tank filled with some of the biggest snakes he ever saw. "Woah, talk about impressive size" he muttered to himself remwmber back to Reptile House incident.

Moving on from there he saw a curious creature seemingly fighting with those around it. The animal in question was almost canine in looks if you didn't count the four separate tails it had. Stepping into the area it was kept in with others, much like the areas he saw pet stores had to social young puppies, he knelt down between the odd four tailed creature and the others facing it. "Fighting isn't going to up your chances of finding a home" he said as he looked at the coal black animal.

The fox whined and glared dangerously around the human at her litter mates. What did this hunan know about anything? Her litter mates were rude to her for the sole reason that she had four tails at two years old, making her the runt of the six of them, while the oldest just got her second.

"I know what its like to be different and what it feels like to have those who are like you treat you differently." Harry offered the canine like animal a hand to smell and didn't wince at all when it was bit. "But thats no reason to fight, not a good one anyway. It just proves to them they got under your skin. Or should I say fur." He saw the look on the animals face before turning to the others. "And as for you lot, you want of here as much as he or she does. By ganging up on him or her you make it obvious you're little more than vicious monsters. You're sooner to be killed for your fur than find a decent home."

Leaving the pen he went over to the other side and browsed through the other animals. Some dogs tried to gain his attention but as cute as some of them were he had to pass for now. Maybe when he hit his majority and took on the full powers of his Lordships, and the family properties becsme his in totality, he would revisit the thought. On the way out after buying a beautiful snowy white owl he decided to name Hedwig his fingers idly skimmed the surface of a mystery egg. It was warm to the touch which had him curious but not too much so.

Unnoticed by Harry, but certainly noticed by his new avian friend, was the egg hatching as a four tailed canine came sprinting over. The fox gripped the baby creature in his mouth, much like a mother fox with her kits, smelling the hints of the humans magic on the creature. If she had to share this human with the newborn creature so be it but like hell she was spending another minute with litter mates who were mad at and rude to her because she was the strongest of despite being the runt.

-flashback ends-

The front door banged open and three oddly dressed people barged in. Judging from the cresent moon shaped glasses robes adorned with stars Harry presumed that this was the 'great man Albus Dumbledore'. "Breaking and entering is a felony offense" he said blandly as he looked back to the fox who tossed a fireball at the pant leg of Dudleys jeans. A snicker eacaped his lips as the dragon like creature walked over to him before he fet it claw his pants.

"Albus..."

The bespectacled ancient wizard ignored the only woman of the group watching only for a moment as Harry allowed the fox to torment his relatives while retrieving the dragon hatchling from the ground and cradle it to his chest. "Harry my boy surely you.."

"Stop it right there." Harrys words were lined with acid as he glared at the ancient man. "If you finish that sentence with 'surely you exaggerate' I will gladly withdraw my attendance from Hogwarts and find my magical education elsewhere" he said with an icy glare. "Tell them exactly how you treated me you filthy genetic experiments!" He barked the order at his terrified relatives. "NOW AND FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES TELL THE WHOLE FUCKING TRUTH!"

The witches eyes widened tremendously. For an eleven year old to have such an attitude was just concerning but downright terrifying. The terror shifted to unbridled anger as the blubbering sacks of flesh, after having balls of fire leav burns at Harrys command for lying about his treatment, admitted to using the young Potter for nothing more than slave labor. The admissions of starving him to near death on purpose and even encouraging their son Dudley & his cronies to not just spread lies about Harry but to actively beat on him for 'being a freak and abomination that God should have killed in my bitch sisters womb', according to Petunia, made witch sick. Even a switch of her eyes to greasy haired fellow professoer showed disgust for the muggles.

"I should have killed you the night you were left on our doorstep freak! Beating you to an inch of your life-"

Harry didn't look fazed as a moment later his uncles Vernon throat was slit ear to ear though there was no sign of a weapon. The jets of blood painting the walls crimson didn't make him flinch either as his pants got stained while his uncle floundered trying to futilely staunch the flow of blood til his corpse twitched one last time before going still. "Oh dear... And these were just cleaned for the first time in six months last night." His eyes went down to the dragon-like creature who was sleeping against his chest. Even knowing the fox and dragon followed him home, and attacked his relatives probably bringing these witches and wizards down on him, & as such he couldn't keep them he had to admit the dragon creature was cute for what was probably a baby while the fox was beautiful in its own right. "So what do you all want? School doesn't start til September 1st."


End file.
